The Deepest Cut
by Nyllewell
Summary: 10 yrs later and Sarah thinks nothing of the Labyrinth, believing it to be just a dream. But a bit of magic begins to surface within her and an old advisory of the Underground plans to use it to bring about the utter destruction of a certain king. J/S
1. Prologue

**This is a new story, but has some elements from my story The Divide. But don't worry, this one will stand alone. Please r&r  
**

* * *

Sarah had always been headstrong, but one day that tendency developed into a stubbornness that her father and stepmother were unable to cope with. It seemed that they could actually place the day on the calendar when Sarah changed from a normal teenager to someone that they barely recognized.

For her part, Sarah was aware of certain changes in her behavior. But after experiencing a dream within a dream, she learned that duty was a bitch and more than anything she yearned to be wild and free and do whatever she wanted. Her parents had constantly tried to squash that flame and saddled her with her younger brother, Toby. Toby, more than anything, remained a thorn in her side. Even after that strange dream where she had had to rescue him, she didn't particularly like her younger half-brother. Deep down she was beginning to have deep resentment towards her family, especially her brother. Every time she was in the same room with him she felt that he had robbed her of something essential to her life. But she had become a very talented actor, and most of the time her family only saw smiles, laughs, and hugs.

Well, for a while anyway. As she began her junior year in high school and continuing into her senior year, her father became more and more frightened of her. Sarah could see the fear in both his and her stepmother's eyes and taste it in the air whenever she lost control of her temper. She couldn't help it. Sometimes she felt she was really two people; hell, she *knew* it. On the outside was a proper American girl/young woman who loved music, acting, and socializing. But underneath the skin was a restless energy that wanted to lash out of being so tightly contained and constrained. Her father had told her once that when she became angry another person stared back through her eyes.

As soon as she turned eighteen and graduated high school she left her parents' home and stayed at the dorms of the acting academy. Thankfully, actors were expected to be eccentric and Sarah's dorm mates quickly learned to tread lightly if there was a certain gleam in her eyes. Sarah only absentmindedly wondered what they saw.

Her years at the University flew by in a blur. The classes and her new found freedom helped to ease the stirrings in her. It didn't hurt that her reputation was preceding her. Roles for the school plays were offered to her, she never auditioned and her popularity grew to extreme heights in those four years.

For the most part Sarah was content. Money was not an issue. After her first Broadway play opened to incredible reviews and a string of those continued, she purchased a condo in New York. It was a lavish, spacious place on the fourth floor of a high rise building and she quickly furnished it to her heart's content. All her visitors thought the entire place too masculine. The sofa set was rich, black leather, the wood accents were all black lacquered oak, the windows were draped in midnight blue silk. The walls were adorned with crystal and glass baubles and hanging above an onyx fireplace was a painting of a white owl in flight. Her bedroom was a tad on the decadent side what with the large four poster bed, walls of black and gray, and dim lighting. It was her pride and joy, and Sarah didn't care what anyone thought. All she knew was that part deep within her rejoiced in the space and that made Sarah pleased beyond words.

Time passed, and Sarah found that these years had been some of Sarah's happiness, but also some of the most lonely. She never had relationships, she had conquests. The men she allowed in her life were all the same. At first it was wonderful; all the promises, all the intimate, passionate moments, the feeling of being adored and treasured, but it never failed. Eventually, in the middle of the night, Sarah would lie in her silk sheets after her lover had dozed off in exhaustion, and her mind would begin to wonder. That part in her mind, the wild reckless spark, would begin to get restless again and Sarah would realize that yes, she was adored and treasured, but she did not love. Even if *she* was loved, she did not love in return, and she had no remorse in the morning explaining to the man that she would no longer be needing him.

But as her 25th birthday began to approach, Sarah began to feel a change in the air. Something was happening; something was changing. And that wild part of her soul was slowly gaining on her; it was closer to the surface now and Sarah found herself on a precipice. It was time to decide who she was going to be: a wild thing free and careless, or a mature woman concerned more for the people around her than she did about instant gratification.

* * *

**So, please leave a contribution in the little box ;)**

**oh, and I have no claim on the Labyrinth...which kinda sucks. :(  
**


	2. Clouds in my Coffee

**I do not own Labyrinth. **

**Clouds In My Coffee  
**

* * *

_"You should not be here. It is not safe for you. Go back...go back, Sarah..."_

With a groan, Sarah Williams opened her eyes and clinched her hands into a fist bunching up the satin sheets. Not again, she thought. Not another night's rest interrupted by the phantom voice. Sitting up and rubbing her eyes, she belatedly wondered what time it was. Her room was always dark, the black velvet curtains an effective barrier to the day's light and to the night lights of New York City. The voice, though not forgotten, was pushed away from her mind as she stood and pulled a black robe around her body. Taking a deep breath she left the room and walked into a brightly lit hallway. She blinked her eyes a few time in adjustment. Apparently it was late enough in the day to illuminate her apartment. She continued to walk to the kitchen and glanced at a wall clock. One in the afternoon, she mused. Well, last night had been the final closing curtain on one of her more popular plays. The whole crew had spent the night celebrating, and Sarah was one of the crew, thus her excuse for sleeping in.

A yawn escaped and she laughed at herself. "Coffee. I need coffee," she said aloud as she started preparing the brew. First she had stayed out all night and then her sleep was interrupted. It wasn't like the damn voice was frightening, it was just persistent; like it was trying to keep her from something...trying to keep her from remembering. She shook her head at the thought. "Jesus, Sarah,  
you really are losing it." She laughed again. "See? Still talking to yourself."

She sat at the counter and waited for the coffee to brew, her thoughts settling back into mundane things. Today she and her manager were suppose to go over some prospective roles. This was the best part of staring a new project. It was exciting to read all the new stories and roles and to choose which one she would breath life into. For that was how she saw acting; she brought those characters to life. The phone rang shrilly next to her and she jumped before answering it. "Hello?"

"Yeah, girl. Awake I see?" Sarah's manager's voice echoed through the phone, her tone colored in humor.

"Yeah, Marge. What time are we meeting today?" Sarah replied amiably.

"Funny thing, that." The line went quiet for a second and then Marge continued to speak rapidly. "It seems you've attracted the attention of some new director/playwright and you've been commissioned for a play."

Sarah frowned. "Commissioned?" Her temper started to flare, "Now wait just a second, Marge. You said we would make all the decisions together. What if I don't want to take this commission?"

The phone snorted. "Be reasonable, Sarah and listen to me for a sec. This man, Bastian Ciar, is willing to pay you an obscene amount of money. Not only would you be staring in his new play, but he's willing to pay for your room and board."

"Whoa whoa whoa," Sarah cut in before Marge could do her little song and dance routine to the fullest. "What do you mean room and board?" The hesitancy was a living thing on the other end of the line and Sarah nearly growled, "What are you talking about?"

"Well...its not actually going to be a very big production. More like a one time special gig."

Sarah found herself grinding her teeth together in an attempt not to scream like a banshee. Her temper really did run away with her sometimes. Instead, she took a deep breath and asked as calmly as possible, "Where?"

"England," came the prompt reply.

"What!?" Now Sarah's voice rose an octave and her hand shook as she tried to squeeze the life out of the phone. "Tell me you didn't already agree to this. Tell me I'm not going to have to fire your ass and find a new manager."

"Ah, come on Sarah!" Marge said with a wounded voice. "Where's your sense of adventure? Its just across the pond." There was a little pause, "Besides, it could be good for your career in the long run. You know, exposure."

Sarah couldn't help but grin. "You just made that up, didn't you?" A groan came from her mouth as she heard Marge lightly chuckle. "How much are *you* making off this deal?"

Marge's chuckle turned into a full bodied laugh. "You caught me, hun. Let's put it this way. Do this, and neither of us will have to work for a long, long time."

"No, absolutely not Marge." Sarah said forcefully. She hated being maneuvered, hated losing the ability to choose her own direction.

"Honestly, Sarah," Marge tsked from the other side, "who would have thought you were such a coward?"

That stung and took Sarah back for a quick moment, but then her temper returned and she shouted out, "I'm not a coward!"

"Oh, good, then you'll do this?"

Sarah really didn't want to say yes, but knew she would. If there was only one thing she hated more than being manipulated it was appearing weak. Marge had played her into a corner and Sarah suddenly hated her manager with a vengeance. With another groan and a roll of her eyes she asked the question that would seal her fate, "When do I leave?"

"Yes!" Marge cried triumphantly over the line. "A courier will be delivering your ticket in the next hour. Your plane leaves at 8 this evening."

"Uh, isn't this moving a little fast?" Sarah protested, but the line went dead with a sudden click. Sarah threw the phone on the counter, cringing as it skipped off and fell to the floor in the pieces. "Great, just great." She swept the mess up and then began to pack for her 'adventure', the coffee forgotten on the counter.

* * *

**The worst thing about new stories are the beginning chapters. These are going to be purposefully short and sweet, but later chapters will be more lengthy. And where is a certain Goblin King, you might be wondering? Well, don't worry, he'll make his appearance all in good time. Please read and respond.**


	3. Problems in the Sky

Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth

**Problems in the Sky**

* * *

She sighed as she lugged her carry-on up the stairs of the Boeing 747 and then shoved herself down the narrow isles until she found her seat number. With a grunt she heaved the small bag up into the overhead cubby and then settled herself into her super small seat and waited for the beginning of what she was sure was going to be a hellish journey.

The airport itself had been horrible. One clueless person after the other had attempted to be helpful. This led Sarah to first board the wrong plane, and then her luggage was mis-tagged to fly to Bombay or some other location. At least that fiasco had been handled and now Sarah and her luggage were on the correct plane. Seriously, if one more person tried to 'help' she was going to explode. Her breath came out as a groan as she watched the rest of the passengers file into the cabin. Seeing as the plane left in the evening, Sarah was surprised to see the sheer amount of people in line to board. She was a little more than appalled when she heard a crying baby and she cringed as she closed her eyes.

Babies. God, Sarah hated children. Slobbering, mindless, noisy, creatures. No better than goblins! Sarah frowned at her thoughts. No better than goblins? Where had that thought come from? Before Sarah had time to concentrate on an answer that same baby (mother in tow) sat in the chairs next to her. Great, she thought sourly, what else could happen?

It wasn't long before the plane took off from the tarmac and headed towards Heathcliff Airport, England. Sarah tried to be blissfully ignorant of her surroundings. The earbuds blaring Muse helped tremendously and Sarah found herself drifting off pleasantly into the world of dreams.

There was nothing spectacular about her dreams, even though she had a few reoccurring ones. One found her in a large maze, one found her in a dark tunnel, and then there was this one. This dream found her dancing the waltz in a beautiful crystal ballroom. It was hard to make out any details, the entire room was bathed in shadow, but Sarah recognized the one-two-three, one-two-three of the waltz. Soft music floated in the air and Sarah watched shadowing figures dance before her. The song faded and another started up, the figures scattering to find new dance partners. With a strange sort of glee, Sarah felt soft gloved hands touch hers and she was swept onto the floor. There was something familiar about this certain part of the dream, and Sarah had always enjoyed it. And though she could not see her partner clearly in focus, Sarah was positive this was always the same man she danced with. The weight of his hand on her waist and the pressure holding her other hand were always the same. For some reason, it seemed important that she recognize him, and she could almost make out the outlines of two intense eyes set in a face all of elegant angles. The part of Sarah's mind that knew she was dreaming was preparing to hear that awful voice. It was usually around now, when she was dancing with this one man that the voice broke the dream. But nothing happened.

So she settled into the arms of her dance partner and was about to speak when her consciousness was ripped from the scene. The calm from the dream was shattered as terrified screams filled the cabin of the airplane. Sarah pulled the speakers from her ears and looked around, the dream forgotten. Several suitcases were strewn in the isles, passengers clutched to their arm seats faces white with fright, stewardesses rushed down the isles hollering words of advice that were lost in their panic.

Sarah's eyes widened as the plane dropped beneath her and her stomach flipped. There was another sickening lurch and Sarah tightly closed her eyes. Not like this, she prayed to no one in particular. That wild part of her soul wreathed in anger at the thought. No! her mind screamed at her, she would not die like this!

Another tremor passed through the plane and sounds of alarms and crying filled the air. Those stupid little airbags fell from above the seats and Sarah gritted her teeth without touching it. It wasn't fair, she decided. It just wasn't fair! Sarah was not quite sure what came over her, but suddenly she pressed her bare hand flat against the trembling window pane. Words began flowing from her lips; words that she didn't understand. But something within her knew what it meant and knew what it was doing. It felt like something was threatening to overcome her and she knew she should fight for control, but Sarah realized that the plane was no longer jumping erratically. In fact, lights were turning off, passengers were quieting down, and within a few moments the screaming alarms from the cockpit faded away.

It should have bothered Sarah that she felt incredibly drained, like something bled her dry. But she couldn't bring herself to care. Whatever had consumed her had saved the plane, Sarah was sure of that, and for now the how and why were pushed from her mind. Her hand fell limply from the window and Sarah fell back into the dreamless sleep of the exhausted.

* * *

**I know next to nothing of airplane travel, so just go with the flow if I made any huge mistakes. Be kind and reply. (GK should be in next chapter)**


	4. Ciar Manor

"_Ma'am...ma'am_...are you alright?"

Gentle shaking of her shoulder finally caused Sarah to open her weary eyes. It took her a moment to focus on her surroundings. Everything felt blurry and she had a massive migraine pounding in her skull. After a few more blinks of her eyes she was able to see a woman in uniform standing over her, a hand resting lightly on Sarah's shoulder.

With a little effort Sarah sat straight, for she found she had slumped in her seat. "What...what happened?"

The stewardess' face changed from concerned to relieved and she stepped back. "We hit a pretty rough spot of turbulence on our way over here. Are you ok, or do you need someone to look at you?"

Sarah looked around and was shocked to see there were only a few people left in the cabin. The place still looked a disaster though. Sarah pulled her long black hair to one side of her face and took a deep breath, "I'm fine" she replied with all the confidence in the world. Like hell, she thought to herself. Her head ached, her body ached, her damn hand was still tingly, but more than anything she just wanted to get off the flying death trap. So she stood and gave a small smile, "Besides, there's suppose to be someone waiting for me."

After what seemed an eternity of bureaucratic red tape, Sarah was finally able to depart the plane. Oh, she had never felt so happy to walk on the ground. That had not been her first plane ride, but if she didn't have to return to America it would have been her last. The next thing Sarah noticed, was the chill that clung in the air. Though not horribly foggy, there was still a mist that settled over everything. The sun wasn't even close to rising yet, but the sky had begun to change from the blackness of night to a deeper blue. It was very quiet for an airport and a chill ran down Sarah's back. Well, no sense it standing outside and getting wet, was there?

As she approached the airport a man in a tuxedo and hat was holding a sign that read "Sarah Williams". This caused Sarah to laugh as she headed straight towards the sign. "Really?" She said with a laugh, "Isn't that a little cliche?"

The man, who was rather old but with a charming smile, shrugged. "Well, are you Sarah Williams?"

"I am," she replied.

"Then cliche or not, it seems to serve its purpose." Though the man's voice was deadpan his blue eyes (lightened with age) twinkled in humor. He folded the sign and placed it in a trash bin.

Sarah grinned, instantly liking this man. "Well...touche then." She extended her hand, "Are you Mr. Cian?"

The man lightly shook Sarah's hand, "Oh no. I'm just one of the lord's servants." Abruptly he turned and walked away from the airport. Sarah had to take a few quick steps to match his stride. "All of your belongings have been seen too, so, unless you have something to do here, I suggest we be on our way."

Sarah was a little baffled, but was able to respond that she was indeed ready to leave. This man hadn't pointedly ignored her, but she still had no clue who this was, or where she was going? One part of her was freaking out and wanted to demand answers, the other part was eagerly waiting to see what would happen and kept telling her to go with the flow. It was finally this voice that she listened to and decided it was easier to just go with it. In no time at all the man before her led her to a private parking garage and opened the back door of a Rolls Royce Phantom. Sarah didn't know a lot about cars, but the one before her with its sleek black body was hard not to know. She gave a little sound of surprise. "You're not serious?"

"If Lord Ciar wishes for you to travel in style, then that is how you will travel," was all the man said indicating Sarah should enter. "However, I highly doubt he would enjoy the interior of such a magnificent automobile to be dampened by the mist."

Sarah took the rebuke with good grace and slid into the back seat of the car. Once on the road Sarah lost all semblance of orientation. The valet did not speak, nor did she, instead she focused on the landscape passing her by. The dark tinted windows and the early morning darkness didn't really help her to gauge where she was going, but after a while she noticed that the busy streets soon faded into less populated areas. There were fewer houses and more open land, and Sarah still had no idea where she was. It should have bothered her a little, but in keeping with her earlier decision she decided to look at this as an 'adventure'. Her eyes grew heavy and she stifled a yawn. Jet lag, she thought with fatigue. A glance at her surroundings told her they were no closer to their destination, so Sarah spun sideways and spread out along the backseat of what was honestly the most comfortable seat she had ever sat on. Sarah didn't fight the fatigue and soon the car's smoothness lulled her into a peaceful sleep.

The deceleration of the vehicle caused Sarah to open her and eyes. She sat up, a little sore, and her lips formed a little 'o' as she got the first glimpses of the world around her. The sun was beginning to rise in earnest now and the sky was turning a paler blue as the rays swept up from behind them. The car was driving down a cobblestone path; trees lined the road and obscured her view. The road veered around a corner and then suddenly Sarah saw what she could describe as a castle. It was a massive red brick dwelling with at least three wings and numerous turrets; just like a medieval castle. To top it off the front of the building was covered in creeping vines that only allowed a flash of red from beneath its green leaves. Sarah frowned as mist swirled and danced around the castle. There was something very...unsettling about the place, even though it was gorgeous. She looked around and so no other dwellings, no towns, nothing...not even electric wiring. She was literally in the middle of nowhere!

Before her thoughts could run anymore away from her the car pulled up to the castle. The valet, who had not said a word since the airport, once again opened the door and ushered her out.  
"This is Ciar Manor, Ms. Williams." Sarah stood rooted to the spot, unsure whether she really wanted to go forward. The valet closed the car door softly behind her blocking her only escape route, almost as if he knew what she was thinking. "Go on," he continued, "Lord Ciar is expecting you." And then he got back into the car and drove down the path.

Sarah rubbed her arms and raised her eyes and looked over the monstrosity before her. For some reason she had the feeling that she'd actually seen a larger castle, that this one here shouldn't fill her with the awe that it did. It was an odd feeling...deju vu without deju vu? "Oh for crying out loud," Sarah said aloud disgusted with herself. "You're just stalling!" With a deep breath she picked up her feet and walked up the steps to the two twin doors of the entrance. She was about to knock when she realized one of the doors was slightly ajar. Nervously she pushed it open and found herself standing in a magnificent foyer. To say she wasn't impressed would have been a lie, for she was. It was beautifully decorated and was everything a Victorian Mansion brings to the imagination. Two set of stairs spiraled into two different directions before her and Sarah found herself stepping forward. Her eyes roamed all the beauty around her, from the vases to the wooden decor, to the tapestries and the candle lit chandelier. Against a far wall a small fireplace was lit and Sarah made her way over to it. It was cold in the manor and she gladly warmed her hands.

She closed her eyes for a second. It was like she had stepped into the past, and yet she still wore jeans and a shirt. Odd. There was a small noise in the room and Sarah snapped her eyes open glancing to and fro. Her eyes settled on a man not far from her descending the staircase. Sarah stepped away from the fire to fully watch him, for this had to be one of the most amazingly stunning men she had ever laid her eyes on, and she had seen plenty. For one thing, his skin was a shade of bronze, nearly gold and held an luminance to it that was foreign to Sarah. And though with skin that color you'd expect blond hair this man before her had black hair that was short and yet tightly curled. She hadn't meant to stare, but the way his black eyes rested on hers she knew he would be use to such an examination.

"Ms. Williams, I presume?" he said with a cultured British accent.

Sarah smiled and reached out to shake his hand, "Sarah, please. Are you Lord Ciar?"

"Yes," he replied and instead of shaking her hand gently bowed over it with a kiss, "but please, you shall call me Bastian." They were silent for a moment, both trying to gauge the person before them. Sarah was uneasy under Bastian's obsidian gaze, eyes so black there was no difference between pupil and iris. They were eyes that bore straight through her and she shivered. "Oh, forgive me," Bastian said mistaking the shiver for Sarah being cold, "has no one showed you your room?"

"No," Sarah replied. In fact, she hadn't seen anyone or heard anyone at all since opening the door.

"Well, let's remedy that." And with a dashing smile, Bastian took one of Sarah's arms and wrapped it around his. Sarah was not used to such contact with strangers, but found she had no real desire to pull away. Bastian led her back up the stairs he had just climbed and then down a hall that veered to the right. Down this hallway candles where lit and the glow cast funny shadows on the floor. For a building made of brick on the outside there was an awful lot of wood on the inside and their footsteps echoed ahead and behind them. Sarah soon found herself lost in the twisting and turnings of whatever wing they were in. Bastian didn't seem the need to educate Sarah, and the lack of windows made it nearly impossible to keep anything straight. After a few more steps Bastian pulled up to a door and made a fancy show of opening it and pushing it open. He disengaged from her and gave a little bow, "Your room."

"Wow," Sarah found herself saying. It was a perfectly nice room. The chamber was nearly as large as her living room and kitchen at home, but it was totally not her style. It was all pinks and lace and frills and sickeningly sweet. The only thing that wasn't a total loss was the four poster bed (even if the comforter was a soft carnation pink). But hey, Sarah wasn't an actress for nothing. She turned towards Bastain and filled her eyes with the most emotion she could. "Its gorgeous! I can stay here!?"

Bastian seemed to look at her askance and then clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth before letting a wide smile grace his handsome face. "Well, you certainly are a talented actress, I'll give you that."

Sarah's face fell, but only a moment and then she put on a mask of innocence, "what do you mean? Really, its a lovely room."

"But not for you, hmm?" Bastian leaned against the door frame and crossed his arms over his chest. Sarah squirmed under his scrutiny for a moment and it caused Bastian to laugh. "Well, what would you change?" He asked good natured. "Afterall, this will be your room for a while."

"Oh alright," Sarah said dropping the act. She was a little annoyed that this strange man had been able to see through her. "Its too...pink...too...I don't know..." her voice trailed off as Bastian laughed again. Sarah glared at him. She really, really hated to be laughed at.

Bastian turned a blind eye and pushed away from the door. "Come on, maybe this will work better." He walked down a few more doors and opened another room.

Sarah entered this room with much more enthusiasm. It really was perfect. It was all draped in dark blues and blacks and grays, just like her room at home. She flashed a brilliant smile towards Bastian,  
"Much, much better."

"Well, good." He smiled, "Make yourself comfortable, and I'll have your bags brought over to this room."  
He turned and began to walk away, pausing briefly at the doorway, "Breakfast will be ready soon, but why don't you relax for a while. I'll send someone to get you when its ready."

"That would be great," Sarah said gratefully. She watched the gold skinned man close the door behind him and the room was plunged into darkness, only one small candle burnt on a dresser. Sarah looked around and took a deep sigh. So, this was going to be home for while, the beginning of her little 'adventure'.

* * *

**Well, get used to this place, for most of the story is going to happen here at Ciar Manor. Sorry I didn't have GK, but his cue just didn't come up yet. Please read and respond.**


End file.
